อามาเทราสึ
Amaterasu is one of the characters in Onigiri Online. After being rescued from captivity in Kyoto, she gladly joins the group to find a way to regain her original body, becoming the eighth and last member. Personality While it's unknown how she acted prior to being shrunken into the child-like form she currently takes, Amaterasu goes along with the small body she has now, acting sort of like a young child and referring to everyone in the party as if they were her older brothers or sisters, with the exception of her brother, Susanoo. She is very cheerful and makes the best out of her weakened state. Even so, she sulks that her body has become so childish because in her original form, she was well-endowed. But tagged with her true age, Amaterasu is wise "beyond her years" and offers advice of the Realm of Gods when necessary. Even with all the fooling around she does with her childish body, she still takes her role as a Goddess seriously. Background As the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu was known for being a great Goddess of great beauty. It is best to describe her great state is in the following poem: "Where she stands ,chrysanthemum blooms. Where she sits, peony flowers grows. And where she walks, a garden springs forth." Few years before the events of the game, Amaterasu mysteriously disappeared, and over the few years, consistently lost her powers, causing her body to de-age. Abilities Although shrunken into such a weak body, Amaterasu still holds some of the powers she has lost. She professes herself in supporting the player with the world around. Unbeknownst to the player in-game, she is able to strengthen the bonds between the player, the soul of the player and also her title to others, which all satisfyingly boosts the stats of the player and the 8 other members of the party. Wand Skills *Fireball - I *Flamestrike - IV *Landmine Flame - VI *Ougi Crimson Ray - III *Ougi Crimson Ray - X *Ougi Unmoving Wave - V *Spiral Wind - III *Kamaitachi - I *Bubble Strike - II Nigimitama Amaterasu is able to strengthen the ties between people. Using this, she is able to enhance certain abilities of the players' partners. Raising Amaterasu's affection level will progressively enhance certain abilities of each partner. Sakimitama Amaterasu is able bestow upon to others feelings of happiness and joy, enhancing one's performance. Hidden in the form of a physical gift, Amaterasu will grant the player a bulk of stat points for the player to use. Raising Amaterasu's affection level will progressively grant the player more "gifts", which grants more and more stat points with every level. Blossoming Talent Amaterasu, being the Goddess of the Sun, has a vast amount of connections with famed names. With this effect, she is also able to grant a title upon the player, giving certain stat bonuses in trade of fulfilling certain statistical requirements. Raising Amaterasu's affection level will increase the list of title she can give, while also unlocking higher and more well-known names for titles. Partnership Exp Partnership Level Dialogs Summon: *''"Hehehe~ Let's go out together!" *"Thanks for inviting me!"'' *''"Yay, I'll do my best!" ''Killed Enemy: *''"Wow, amazing!" ''Returned: *''"Ow! Ouch...! Oh no!"'' Random: *"Leave it to me!" *"Ahh, I'm kinda hungry..." Give Present: *"Thanks!" Level Up: *"Wow, Level up! So awesome!" As a Partner Strategy As a partner in battle, Amaterasu uses her Hot Spring Fan (温泉団扇 onsen uchiwa). Using spells and magic, Amaterasu attacks from afar and utilizes lots of special skills with this fan-shaped wand. The majority of her attacks inflict magic and elemental damage, whereas most of the party lack this capability. *Amaterasu is all about bestowing stat bonuses to the player and partners, which makes her an ideal partner to keep in high priority. Especially if you want the better titles, keep her at the highest of priorities. *In battle, due to her being the only one able to deal an arsenal of elemental damage that is also ranged due to her using a wand, Amaterasu makes a fantastic partner if you wish to fight from afar. Affection Item Her favorite affection item is the affection pendant. Her least favorite is the affection booklet. Her favored special affection item is the affection beckoning-cat. Trivia *Amaterasu is the sun goddess and the ancestress of the Imperial Family of Japan in Shintoism. Also known as Ōhiru-me-no-muchi-no-kami (大日孁贵神), which means "Goddess of the Great Sun Shrine Maidens". She is one of the most important Shinto deities.